


Instinct

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Bondage, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis finally gets his alpha alone and immediately makes up for lost time.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noct and his partner might biologically be alpha and omega (and I don't care who's who) but in the bedroom the omega partner is definitely the one in charge, knocking their alpha partner flat on their back and riding their cock for hours until they're completely satisfied. + bondage for the alpha + the omega partner biting the alpha partner” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9186443#cmt9186443).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They step into the hotel room, separated, for once, from Gladiolus and Prompto, and the second Ignis has shut the door, Noctis is _on him_. Ignis is knocked back into the faux-wood by a slew of hungry kisses and Noctis’ searching hands. It’s been way, _way_ too long, and Noctis makes up for all of it now. He surges into Ignis with a ferocity that no omega should have, but Noctis has never cared much for labels. He wants Ignis. _All_ of Ignis. He has since the first time he presented, and came home to a gorgeous alpha, lean and tall and already cooking his dinner, like a good, housebroken omega. It was all Noctis could do to keep his mouth on the meal. Thinking back to it, he’s still impressed Ignis managed to resist as long as he did.

But that resistance has long since evaporated, and now Ignis sucks on Noctis’ tongue when it thrusts into his mouth. Noctis thumbs Ignis’ cheek, grinds against Ignis’ hips, and wrestles the buttons of his jacket open in the miniscule space left between them. As soon as it’s open, Noctis is pulling Ignis back by the coat tails, spinning him around, then pouncing right onto him—Ignis topples to the floor. He doesn’t protest as Noctis climbs onto his lap. He does try to lift up on his elbows, but Noctis shoves him back down and growls once in warning. Ignis instantly submits. He lies where Noctis has put him, looking downright delectable. Noctis, satisfied, gets back to work.

The jacket isn’t enough—the suave, button-up shirt below is in the way, and Noctis all but rips it open. Ignis’ arms stay still and pliant against the hotel’s thick beige carpet while Noctis has his way with the rest of Ignis’ body. He wrenches the shirt all the way open, revealing all of Ignis’ torso—his long neck, his taut chest, his lithe stomach and the faint traces of his abs. There’s a thin smattering of brown hair just above his waistline that practically makes Noctis salivate. The more Noctis stares, the brighter Ignis blushes, and that makes it all the better. His pupils dilate beneath his glasses, lips parted and breathing hard. 

Noctis bends down to brush a quick kiss over them, then rises again to rip away his belt. Noctis has to shuffle back to get Ignis’ fly down, and then he’s scrunching Ignis’ pants and boxers back, enough to pull out the thick shaft hiding within. He’s not at all surprised to find it already hard—his alpha’s _always_ hard for him. And he’s always wet for his alpha. It’s made parts of their journey hell. But at least they’ve finally done enough hunts to earn a proper stay in a hotel, a wall between them and their friends, and Noctis plans to make the most of it. He’s as tired as he always is, but this time, he’s not passing out without Ignis’ knot inside him. 

When he lifts up on his knees to push down his own pants, Ignis’ eyes flicker to the movement, hovering over his crotch as he pulls himself out. Ignis’ pink tongue pokes out to trace his lips, but he doesn’t ask to touch—he obediently waits for his prince to dictate their night. Noctis would _like_ to have one of those wonderful rounds where they just go and go, swapping in and out of one another until Ignis’ knot is too swollen to trade, but he doesn’t have the energy for it now. He hopes he will in the morning. He wants to wake his alpha up with an ass full of cock, just the way his Ignis likes it. 

For now, he hovers over Ignis’ shaft, holding the base to line it up with his hole. He can already feel the slick starting to drizzle down his thighs. It’s been too long. He missed Ignis’ body _so much_. He can’t wait any longer. Ignis murmurs, “Noct, please—” And Noctis drops right down, cutting Ignis off with his own roar. Ignis cries out just as loud, arching off the floor as his cock is swallowed up in the heat of Noctis’ tight channel. Noctis sucks it up and just keeps going, clenching and stretching as wide as he can and bearing down, until he’s fully impaled and sitting on Ignis’ thighs. Ignis fills him up so perfectly. When he’s completely settled, Noctis mewls in satisfaction.

He knows what Ignis was going to say. Ignis always warns him not to hurt himself, always wants to finger him open and make sure he’s ready, but Noctis likes the burn of taking Ignis fast and hard. He likes the burn of Ignis’ girth forcing open his walls, likes the shock to his system—that huge rush of endorphins and the way it makes his thighs shake. He splays his hands across Ignis’ bare stomach and rocks his hips a few times, still clenching and unclenching. Ignis’ hands ball into white-knuckled fists against the carpet. He probably wants to touch his handsome omega. But he wasn’t given permission to, so he doesn’t. Noctis can see the strain in him. He’s so _pretty_.

He’s intoxicating, and it makes Noctis’ cock jut out at full hardness. When he lifts himself up, dragging his ass along Ignis’ cock, it makes his own shaft bob against Ignis’ stomach. He picks up and drops in quick succession just for that. He rocks his hips with every movement. He rides Ignis in a frantic fervour, while Ignis groans and practically writhes beneath him. Noctis can’t get enough.

He dives down when the temptation becomes too much: Ignis has such a lovely neck, but it doesn’t look _right_ when it’s not sporting teeth-marks. Noctis opens wide across his throat and sinks right in, biting hard enough to leave a bruise. Ignis usually wears high collars anyway. And their companions already know. And when Noctis is a proper _king_ of a thriving kingdom, no one will think twice about an alpha that bears an omega’s mark, because the king’s own alpha will. But that only makes Noctis think about Ignis riding his cock on the royal throne, a long-standing fantasy that hasn’t gone away with their new circumstances. Noctis just wants Ignis _everywhere_.

He takes that passion out on Ignis’ cock. Even bent over at an awkward angle, he rides it without mercy. As he bites a messy trail down Ignis’ shoulder, Ignis’ actually whimpers. It’s the sort of low, broken sound that most alphas would be horrified to make. But Ignis lets Noctis completely undo him. He hides nothing from his prince. Noctis rewards him by squeezing tight around his cock and sucking a sharp hickey into his collarbone. Then Noctis feels Ignis’ talented fingers sliding back into his hair, and Noctis grabs that wrist and pins it down. Ignis hisses through a wince. Noctis growls and rises back up to his seat, glaring down. Ignis guiltily averts his eyes. Normally, Noctis would tie him up for that.

He often tied Ignis up anyway. He misses binding Ignis to his bed, handcuffing Ignis to the headboard in his apartment or leashing his ankle to one post. It sucks that they couldn’t afford to bring any of Noctis’ toys on their journey. He knows that if he asks, Ignis will find a way to buy him new ones. Would probably love to. But that’s not an expense they should be taking, nor something to lug around. He tells himself _one day_. And in the meantime, Ignis acts as though he’s been bound. He doesn’t raise his wrists again—not while his omega’s riding him. 

A sharp hitch of breath, and Noctis can feel it—Ignis’ knot is starting to emerge. Noctis straightens out and grinds onto it properly, no longer bouncing up and down but just swaying in place, fluctuating his channel as much as he can. Ignis lashes’ flutter, head lolling back. Noctis smoothes his hands over Ignis’ chest and savours every new centimeter that fills him. He loves this part best—being truly _full_ of Ignis. Encasing all of Ignis’ seed. As much as he doesn’t want it to end, he wants Ignis to come inside him. His own cock, a fraction smaller and slender right to the base, is as hard as it can go. It slides over Ignis’ warm, soft skin with every roll of his hips. When Ignis’ gaze flickers down again, he asks, panting and so full of _want_ , “May I touch you...?”

Noctis groans and shakes his head, biting his lip—if Ignis touches him, he’ll come before Ignis has, and he wants that feeling to be what pushes him over the edge. Ignis has no time for disappointment. His face scrunches up a moment later, and he shouts as he comes, wondrously _loud_ —and Noctis is so delirious with _lust_ that he actually hopes the other two can hear it through the walls. He wants everyone to know what a beautiful, virile alpha he has. He feels the torrential flood of alpha seed pumping into his channel, and that drives him to his own blissful end.

Noctis hisses as he comes, bursting across Ignis’ chest—the white flecks splatter so high that a few make it to Ignis’ chin. He doesn’t come as much as an alpha, but still comes _hard_ , and he lets every drop of it paint Ignis’ body. He grinds himself out through it. Ignis’ knot is now fully inflated and won’t let him leave, but Noctis can still wiggle minutely. He does. He milks himself out as much as he can, until there’s nothing left, and he’s dizzy in the wake of an amazing orgasm.

He slumps when he’s finished. He looks down at Ignis, glassy eyed and thoroughly satiated. Ignis looks up at him tenderly, adoringly. It’s impossible to just collapse down, but Noctis goes slowly, carefully, spreading his legs and adjusting his position until he can lie across Ignis’ body. It’s burning up beneath him, slick with sweat and breathing hard. But his is too. Ignis will probably carry him to bed once he’s passed out. In the morning, he’ll make it worse. In the morning, when he’s slept in properly and maybe even had some of Ignis’ ebony, he’ll ride Ignis for _hours_ before he lets them set out again. While Noctis lazily grins at the prospect, Ignis wraps around him, the game of restraint over now that they’ve both come. Ignis presses a kiss against his forehead. 

Petting soothingly through Noctis’ hair, Ignis murmurs, “I love you, Noct.”

Noctis mutters, “Love you too,” and yawns. He shuts his eyes right afterwards. And Ignis strokes and holds him until he’s drifted off to sleep, safe within his alpha’s arms.


End file.
